Downhole batteries being utilized for wellbore operations are generally made using non-liquid type cells, such as those using Lithium-Thionyl chloride chemistry. However, the usefulness of such batteries is limited in downhole environments because the battery cells have operating temperature limitations which may be exceeded downhole by the downhole environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more robust battery cell useful in challenging environments, such as downhole applications.